The invention relates to a socket structure, and in particular, to a socket structure capable of fixing the plug in the power jack of the socket thereof.
Sockets are comprehensively utilized in daily life, as the interface for conducting alternating current, the user only has to plug the plug of electric product into the power jack of the socket, then actuates the electric product for providing convenience and security to people who use electric product everyday. However, conventional socket is not configured with a fixing structure thereon for fixing the plug, making it possible to unplug the plug from the socket by force, such as pull the electric product, thus the electric product is not work anymore because of a power failure, moreover, due to the pulling force, the copper flakes of the plug are deformed, making it impossible to plug the plug into the power jack of the socket. Therefore, it is necessary to design a socket for firmly fixing the plug.
Accordingly, the above-described prior art product is not a perfect design and has still many disadvantages to be solved
The inventor has notice the various disadvantages associated with the conventional sockets and thought to improve it, and after having carried out an intensive study for many years, has successfully developed the improved socket structure of the invention.
An object of the invention is to provide a socket structure for firmly fixing the plug in the power jack of the socket by engaging the holes of the electric conduction flakes of the plug with balls.
Another object of the invention is to provide a socket structure characterized in that when the user wants to unplug the plug from the socket, he only has to press the press unit of the socket for releasing the plug.
Another object of the invention is to provide a socket structure characterized in the socket structure is covered with a protection sheath for preventing water from permeating into the socket and causing a lightening strike.
The socket structure which is capable of achieving the objects described above includes a socket, a press unit, two balls, an upper cover, a protection sheath and a fixing piece; wherein the top side of the socket is configured with a holding groove, two power jacks are disposed on the front side of the socket, the power jacks interconnects with the holding groove, the interconnection between the power jacks and the holding groove extruding with a fixing pillar, the fixing pillar is a cambered-concave shape for placing the balls, an insertion groove which connects and is perpendicular to the power jacks is disposed on the back of the socket, an electric conduction flake is respectively inserted to the insertion groove; the top of the press unit is a press part, two sides of the press unit are configured with a first recess and a second recess, the first recess and the second recess are connected with each other, the depth of the first recess is smaller than the one of the second recess, and the bottom of the press unit is configured with a compression spring; the press unit is held in the holding groove of the socket for making the ball blocked by the surface of the first recess and protrude within the power jacks; the center of the upper cover is configured with an opening, the bottom of two sides of the opening of the upper cover respectively extruding with a corresponding pillar, the bottom of the pillar is cambered-concave shape; the upper cover engages with and fixes to the top of the socket for making the press part of the press unit protrude throughout the opening of the upper cover, the press unit is covered with the protection sheath, then the protection sheath is fixed by the fixing piece for preventing the fluid from permeating into the socket, the pillar of the upper cover and the fixing pillar in the socket form a hole for preventing the whole ball from entering the power jacks; when the user wants to plug the plug into the power jacks of the socket, he must press the press unit first for hiding the balls in the second recess, then the electric conduction ends of the plug are smoothly inserted into the power jacks on the two sides of the socket, in the meantime, the press unit is able to return to the original position by the elasticity of the bottom of the compression spring for re-holding the balls in the first recess, then the balls are pushed into the power jacks by the first recess and engaged with the holes of the electric conduction ends of the plug for fixing the plug and making it inseparable from the power jacks; when the user wants to unplug the plug, he can also press the press unit for making the balls out of the holes of the electric conduction flakes of the plug and hide in the second recess, thus the electric conduction ends of the plug are released to be unplugged from the power jacks.